


Sasuke's Twisted New World

by Kaggyin23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: Naruto died in the final battle against Sasuke. Now with no one strong enough to stop him, Sasuke starts remaking the ninja world in his image. Now, other than dealing with a small rebel force, there was only the matter of the restoration of the Uchiha Clan left unresolved. And so, he kidnaped five kunoichi to serve as his spouses, so that his lineage of power could continue through the ages. This is a story about a storm of feelings, emotions and the broken psychology of the Supreme Leader Sasuke Uchiha. [Sasuke/Harem] [Dark fic, you've been warned] [Inspired by another fic i read on another website, can't really remember it's name or the author's though]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Karin & Uchiha Sasuke, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Temari & Uchiha Sasuke, Temari/Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten & Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade & Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up, this fic's gonna get dark at times. It's gonna have a lot of smut, sure. But the focus will be on the plot. I don't normally do this but i wanna try and make this story as compelling as possible, after all, it's nice to try new things.

Prologue - 

The final battle was over. Sasuke stood quiet by the dead body of the only friend he ever had. Though now he was his friend now longer, as their bond had finally been severed for good. A quick shade of sorrow quickly passed through the Uchiha’s face, but was soon replaced by a malicious grin, riddled with pride and accomplishment. He had at last accomplished his first goal, but his mission was still far from over. There was still much to be done, and Sasuke wasn’t going to stop at any time soon.

"There’s no going back after this. Now, I will remake this world in my image, and begin my revolution. No matter the cost." Sasuke held his head high, staring at the many clouds that started to form in the sky. He gave one last look at the lifeless body of his former friend, and then left, making his way to where the others were.

...

Using the trapped tailed beast's chakra, Sasuke managed to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Not long after doing it, he swiftly executed the five kage, except for Tsunade, and proclaimed himself the Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Obviously the remaining ninja wouldn't take kindly to that, and didn't accept it outright. Men like Kakashi Hatake tried to fight only to be brutally murdered to serve as an example. Slowly, they all came to the realization that there wasn't anything they could do against an absurdly strong ninja like Sasuke, they knew it first hand after witnessing how their skills paled in comparison. And they were tired of all the fighting and death. In less than a week, all of the great nations and it's feudal lords had surrendered to the might of the Supreme Leader Sasuke Uchiha, who had made Konoha his capital.

Konoha changed a lot during the rule of it's new Supreme Leader. The village's previous greatest landmark, the hokage monument, was completely destroyed by Sasuke in order to better cut ties with the past of the shinobi world. The hokage tower was being remade into a huge palace with the Uchiha crest all over it, looming over the rest of the village. However, the most remarkable change to the scenery were the big spheres of rocks containing the sealed nine tailed beasts floating in the sky above the village, to serve as a cruel reminder of the terrifying power the Supreme Leader had at his disposal. The weather in the leaf had also changed, courtesy of Sasuke’s jutsu, making it always cloudy and rainy, like that of the Hidden Rain Village. The reason for that was so he would be always able to fight using his lightning even when out of chakra.

By the end of the first month of Sasuke's rule, he had already obtained total political dominance over all the five great nations, and had all of the political, economical and military power centralized in his hands. The shinobi system also greatly changed. With the world having only one dominant superpower in the Allied Shinobi Nations as they were now called, the need for a military was greatly reduced. The ninja mission system was still in place, however, since everything was under Sasuke, A and S rank missions became much more trivial compared to how they were in the “old world”.

The Leaf Police Force was also reinstated, now renamed the Uchiha Police Force. But it's purpose was changed, now, it was to hunt dissidents, enemies of the regime, and quell possible rebellions and uprisings that may stir. Ninja of the Uchiha Police Force used animal masks similar to those of the ANBU black ops, but with the Uchiha crest in their forehead. Every town was required to have a local bureau of the Police Force, at least on paper, because that was a goal that would take awhile to be completed.

Lord Orochimaru served as Sasuke's right hand man. Because of his genius intellect, the snake was made Prime Councilor of the Allied Shinobi Nations, he was the one who actually administered Sasuke's domain while the Supreme Leader tended to more personal matters. The sage of the snakes was not only extremely proud at what his "pupil" had achieved, but also very willing to help him fully get the grasp on power. After all, he wanted to see where Sasuke’s “wind” would take him.

Lady Karin Uzumaki, who after being almost murdered by Sasuke at the Land of Iron still adored him, and was completely in love with him. She had proven her undying loyalty to the Supreme Leader and was rewarded by being made the Chief of Intelligence for the Allied Shinobi Nations, having full control over the Uchiha Police Force, the ANBU Black ops and the Hunter-nin. She carried out her duties passionately, always doing her job to the utmost best of her abilities, thus slowly earning the trust and admiration of her many subordinates, who of course didn't know that all that hard work steamed from a romantic obsession she had for Sasuke and an uncontrollable desire to impress him and get his approval.

Suigetsu, who now had all of the seven swords of the mist in his possession thus completing his life goal, and Juugo, were made Lord Commander and Vice Commander of the Allied Shinobi Military, comprised of all of the Jounin, Chunin and Genin of all the villages, or what was left of them after the war. They were tasked to pick up the pieces and rebuild it, so that the world could stand ready in case another threat arises in the future.

The population didn't have any love for Lord Sasuke Uchiha, but had little choice on what to do other than carrying on with the peasant lifestyle they always had. The Police Force was always watching, so not even contrary opinions to the regime were allowed. Slowly but surely, the people started to get used to this new way of life. For better or for worse.

And as his grip on power grows ever more firm, by the end of the third month of his regime, Sasuke decided to start working towards achieving another very important objective: the restoration of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke wouldn't live forever, and when he died, there would be a need for a strong successor, for a strong form of leadership to take over for him and continue his work. And that was what he intended for his new Uchiha clan to be. A Royal Household who would hold absolute power over the world. But in order to do this, he needed to have children. Not one child, now two or three, but plenty.

Sasuke didn't love any women. But he needed to partake in sexual activity with them in order to produce offspring. And so, he devised a terrible plan. He handpicked five captured kunoichi and decided to make them his spouses and mothers of his children, by any means necessary. Sasuke picked them looking for strong genetic traits that could benefit the clan, and had them fully cleaned and housed in separate guest rooms of his palace, where he would continuously bed them until the pregnancy came. The kunoichis were Hinata Hyuuga, Tsunade Senju, Ino Yamanaka, Ten Ten and Temari of the Sand.

Chapter 1 -

Tsunade was a completely broken person. She had come quite close to this point after the deaths of Nawaki and Dan, which made her quit being a ninja and start living an hedonistic and cynical lifestyle, drinking and gambling her life away. Despite this, the Will of Fire was rekindled inside her after she met Naruto. The boy dragged her out of the dark abyss she had thrown herself into and managed to make her start believing in dreams, in the shinobi world and in a bright future, which made her go back to the village and take up the mantle as Fifth Hokage.

However, things had taken an unexpected wrong turn. Tsunade had fought tooth and nail for Naruto's beliefs and for the Will of Fire, she fought harder than she had ever fought before. And now, just as it had been with Nawaki and Dan, and even her best friend Jiraiya, Naruto was dead and buried before accomplishing his dream. And the world was under authoritarian rule by a 16 year old with a very damaged mind.

The pessimistic and cynical outlook on life she had a few years ago was now cemented in Tsunade's mind. It was a fool's errand to chase after and fight for dreams. Nawaki, Dan, Jiraiya and Naruto actively did it and they all got killed. She did it and ended up a prisoner in that strangely fancy room, more fit for a noble than for a war prisoner. With all that terrible weight over her shoulders, she simply gave up, and decided to accept whatever fate had in store for her. She was a strong woman no doubt, but still human. 

Tsunade spent the last few weeks sedated before being moved to her new room in Sasuke's palace. She remembered being experimented on by Orochimaru, but she currently didn't feel anything bad on her body, which was very strange. Even more strange than that was the fact that she, the Fifth Hokage, was currently as strong as a civilian girl. She was wearing special black wristbands with sealing jutsu designed by Orochimaru on them, those wristbands essentially sealed all of her ninja abilities, from her monster strength to her legendary healing jutsu. She had never felt so powerless before.

Despite having completely given up, Tsunade was still confused as to what was happening, and constantly wondered. Why was she getting all this special treatment? Why wasn't she assassinated like the other kage? Why was she bathed and cleaned? Why was she being held in what looks like a luxury hotel room? Sasuke clearly had an interest in her, she just couldn't quite understand what that interest was really about. She could only look outside the window, which would just make her even more depressed because of the strangely always rainy weather.

The door quietly opened, revealing the sight of a very calm Sasuke entering the room. Tsunade stood quiet after noticing him, glaring at the Uchiha, whatever it was that the Uchiha had in store for her, she had a feeling that she was going to find out right now.

"Hello there, Sasuke." Said Tsunade, sarcastically.

"Tsunade Senju." Started Sasuke, in a calm tone, walking towards her. "You've been chosen to become a member of the Uchiha clan." He stood a few feet from the bed where Tsunade was sitting.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Asked Tsunade, raising an eyebrow, immensely confused about what Sasuke had just said.

"You will become one of my spouses, and will help restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory by bearing my offspring." Continued the Uchiha, completely calm and composed.

Tsunade was at a total loss after hearing that, her mind needed a few seconds to fully process that information. Sasuke wanted to marry her? He wanted to have kids with her? What the hell was going on?

"Are you insane!?" Yelled Tsunade, getting on her feet, after understanding that he was dead serious. "There is no way I'm going to accept marrying YOU of all people! And even if I’m crazy enough to do it, i can't have children anymore!" Tsunade was finding it hard to even properly articulate her sentences because of how bizarre this entire situation was, was this just a dream? "And what's this talk about spouses?" She asked, in a disgusted tone.

Sasuke's calm expression remained the same, as he continued his explanation. "You're a Senju, your DNA will be of great value to the future of the Uchiha clan.I need powerful successors because I cannot allow my clan to be massacred again. Also, don't worry about your reproductive capabilities, Orochimaru managed to reverse your aging. That young form is now your real body, not that flimsy transformation jutsu, meaning that you still can have children." Finished him, with Tsunade gasping after hearing all of that absurd nonsense.

"You… you're a maniac!” She yelled, walking back a few steps. “There is no way in hell that i’d ever accept what you're proposing!" Tsunade’s heart was beating like crazy, she knew she couldn't back her bold words, if he wanted to forcibly have his way with her, he certainly could, she didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

"I don’t think you really understand the situation" Sasuke stared at her in the eyes, his face as calm as it can possibly be. "I am the supreme ruler of this world, I decide everything, I have decided your fate. And you can't escape from it. You could try to fight against your destiny, like Naruto did it, and look at where that led him." Tsunade hit her back against the wall while Sasuke's looming shadow made the once great Fifth Hokage tremble in fear. "Now, Tsunade Senju, will you submit to me on your own accord?".

The legendary sannin, Tsunade Senju, was truly afraid. It is true that she had given up fighting against destiny. But this was just way too much. She, in case she said yes, the once powerful kunoichi and Hokage, would be throwing away everything she’d accomplished in her past to be turned into breeding stock by the world's most powerful dictator. It was the biggest humiliation she could ever suffer.

However, in a dark corner of Tsunade's mind, there were whispers that sounded more and more appealing by the second. "You will never again have to care for the lives of anyone other than yourself…" The whispering continued. "You will never again have to hold the cold, lifeless and bloody corpse of anyone dear in your hands… All your burdens will be finally lifted. You will be finally able to live thinking only about your own safety, free of all and any binding and responsibilities...". Sasuke was now Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi Nations, and he had killed Naruto. He was unstoppable, there was no way anyone could ever hope to defeat him. Chasing after dreams was a fool's errand after all, as her past had proven it to her.

“I’ll give you one day to think on it.” Sasuke turned his back on her, and without looking back, quickly left the room. Now, the only sound to be heard was of the rain hitting the glass windows. As Tsunade looked down, sitting at the bed, devastated.

Then, with tears in her eyes, Tsunade started to cry. Breaking down after everything that had happened, after everything that she’d suffered in the hands of fate.

…

In the next day, Sasuke went to see Tsunade at the same time. He entered the room, everything exactly the same as it was yesterday, just to see Tsunade standing up, looking down.

“So, what is it gonna be?” The Uchiha asked. Tsunade looked down, taking a long breather before talking.

"Just get it over with...". Said her, quietly, clearly saddened.

Sasuke didn't waste any time. He approached her, and then casually started to strip her of her torso, revealing her huge breasts. Tsunade avoided looking at his face as Sasuke did away with the rest of her kimono, revealing her fully naked form. She was beautiful, her pale skin and toned body looked like they were taken straight out of a painting. Tears started to flow down her face as Sasuke laid her out in the bed, passing his hand through her thighs as he spread her legs open.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she tried to endure that terrible situation. As a form to help herself cope, she started to voluntarily give in to the pleasure instead of fighting. She then felt Sasuke’s length enter her vagina, sending a jolt of pain through her body due to the lack of lubrication.She opened her eyes to see the look of Sasuke’s face, one of absolute indifference. He didn’t seem to be enjoying that any more than she was, but then why he did it? She asked herself. His thrusts were loveless, and only coldness and sadness emanated from that intercourse. 

Sasuke reached his climax first, shooting his sperm inside her womb. The feeling of that hot liquid coming inside her triggered tsunade’s own orgasm, which made her moan slightly as she arched her back, basking in the afterglow. 

Soon after finisnishing, as it was nothing, Sasuke got up, pulled up his pants and left. Tsunade remained in the bed, sobbing, thinking on what she was doing, on the decision she’d made. And as she could only hear the sound of the increasingly strong rain, as if the sky itself was crying with her.


	2. Warmth

Prologue -

Suigetsu had a malicious grin on his face as he stared at Karin on the other side of the table. He had asked for an appointment with the illustrious Lady Karin Uzumaki, the Chief of Intelligence for the Allied Shinobi Nations in the day before. He knew that she would most likely not be very thrilled at the prospect of having a meeting with him because of their mutual dislike of each other, but since himself was also one of the most powerful leaders within the government, he knew that she couldn’t refuse talking to him.

"So, Suigetsu. Did you come all this way just to grin at me and say nothing? Asked Karin, while going through massive amounts of paperwork. Suigetsu took a sip of his water plastic bottle while lightning struck outside, followed by thunder. The night was very stormy, more than usual.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're a busy woman now, working to help Sasuke achieve his goals and all that." The sarcasm was almost palpable as he was speaking. "But i wouldn't come all this way without something important to say."

"Well, then spit it out already!" Demanded Karin in a very aggressive tone. "I have work to do and I don't have time to waste with chit chat. Do you know how many more mission reports I still have to go through today?"

Suigetsu then put his hands behind his head and continued to speak.

"Very well." He then took another sip and waited for about three seconds to start, just to annoy her a little bit more. "Some of my guys were stationed as guards at the Uchiha Manor, the place where Sasuke is keeping those five girls." Karin instantly dropped the paperwork as she heard that, causing Suigetsu to giggle. "I overheard them commenting that since last week, Sasuke has been paying nightly visits at the former Fifth Hokage's room, and guess what? They say that every time that happens, they hear moaning and panting coming from inside…" Suigetsu had his eyes fixated at Karin as he finished his gossip waiting for her reaction, his grin widening because he knew, from working all that time with her, precisely what was gonna happen next.

The bolt of lightning, followed by thunder, had it's light reflected on Karin's glasses, concealing for some instants the pure rage she had on her eyes.

"THAT BITCH! I'LL HAVE HER KILLED!" Yelled Karin, at the top of her lungs, quickly standing up and kicking her desk with all her might, the shockwave sending a laughing Suigetsu flying straight into the wall, making him turn into a water puddle as he splashed all over the place.

"How dare her! How dare she be the first to be with Sasuke! It's not fair! I was there from the start!" Karin was rage incarnate as she kicked and threw away everything she could get her hands on, from the trash can to books shelves, a lot of paper floated in the room, Suigetsu pitied the poor servant who was gonna have to clean this place up. Karin had a very short temper, but even the swordsman didn’t think that she’d get this pissed off.

"Easy there…" Suigetsu said as he reformed to his human appearance, trying hard to stop laughing. "Sasuke will not be happy if you execute her, or any of the others. He clearly sees value in them, why would he keep them in that fancy manor otherwise?" Karin stopped her outburst after hearing Suigetsu's words, he then continued: "If you order her dead, it could be you next, or me. That wouldn't be cool, y'know?" Commented the swordsman, as he stood up again and started to wipe his clothes with his hands. "That was all really. I just wanted to tell you and get a kick out of your reaction, and man, i wasn't disappointed. But you seem to have calmed down now.” Suigetsu made a smirk, putting his hands inside his pockets. “Karin, you're loud, obnoxious and a knucklehead, but you're not stupid, so i trust you won't go telling anyone about this or do anything stupid, ok? I'll be on my way then." Suigetsu then turned his back on a silent Karin.

"But if i were to give you some advice regarding your "infatuation" with Sasuke, i'd tell you to try a more direct approach. At this point, it seems that you’re gonna get left in the dust if you don’t act fast. Just be smart, ok?" He then walked away from the office, leaving a thoughtful and silent Karin alone, wondering what she should do.

Chapter 2 -

Tsunade couldn't sleep.

The lights of her luxurious room at the Uchiha Manor were out and her room was almost completely dark, if not for the lighting outside that, through the window, lighted the room every now and then. The sound of rain usually made it easier for her to sleep, but that night, it wasn't doing any good.

She was laying naked in bed. Her body turned sideways to the front of the also naked man who laid beside her, his eyes were closed and his breathing steady. It had been two weeks since Sasuke started to pay her those visits at night for the sole purpose of sexual activity. Every night he would arrive, they would strip, have sex, fall asleep, the next morning he'd leave just to come back late at night and so on. This was Tsunade’s everyday life now.

Normally Tsunade would sob during their sex and after, it was very rough and loveless, and there’s also the fact that she was beingcoerced to doing it. However, tonight, unexpectedly, Tsunade didn't cry. She didn't know the reason why, but it seemed that her body was starting to get used to all that. The penetration had even begun to feel quite pleasuring, that night for instance, while drunk by the stupor and pleasure, she had gotten on top of him and actively rode him until both their climaxes. The only man with whom Tsunade had ever have sex before Sasuke was Dan, so her body hadn't been sexually active for a long time, and now, it was starting to remember the ecstasy and bliss that came with it. Even so, after all that, Tsunade still felt dirty and ashamed, the once proud Legendary Sannin and Fifth Hokage was getting off on forced sex with a teenager. She’d still take long baths afterwards to try and “clean” her body.

And that's what had been keeping her from sleeping that night, even with the sound of the rain. Her head was a mess, and it was seriously starting to mess with her sleep. And it’s not like she had anything else to do or think about while locked up in that boring room.

Outside of the rain and the thunderclap every now and then, the room was silent. Tsunade was absorbed in her own thoughts, and Sasuke just laid there with both eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, that she could tell. Until that moment, the thought of striking up a casual conversation with Sasuke never came in her head, to her, he was just a maniac and a criminal, she barely even saw him as a person anymore. So, that’s why to her there was no prospect of ever having a normal talk with him. However, she was lonely, very lonely, and as bizarre as it was, Sasuke was the only "social" interaction possibility she had in her current life since, well, she wasn't allowed to leave her room. And since they were both up during that stormy night, the idea of conversing with him didn't seem that outlandish, if only to try to get some information about the other poor girls. But she knew couldn't ask bluntly, so she had to try and get him comfortable enough first.

"Are you awake?" Asked Tsunade, quietly. The Uchiha quickly slowly his eyes, looking at Tsunade's, quite puzzled by her having asked him that.

"Yes, what about it?" Responded him, in his typical uninterested tone. Tsunade expected that, knowing how difficult his personality was. So she already had a course of action in mind. "I just wanted to talk, we're both up at night and i don't see myself going to sleep anytime soon. You?" Answered her, their eyes still locked.

"If you have something to ask, just do it already, i don't have the need to have a pointless talk with you." Replied him, bluntly.

She forced a smile, it was the time to put her plan into action. "I think I deserve to have a pointless conversation with you. I am supposed to be your future spouse and mother of your kids, aren't I right? Didn't you say i was chosen to be a part of the Uchiha clan?" She bluffed teasingly, but still afraid to anger him.

Sasuke knew that he was being manipulated, he wasn’t stupid, but he was also quite the lonely person himself, and his life as a Supreme Leader so far had been quite uneventful since it was Orochimaru who actually governed the land. So what harm could come out of it striking up a casual conversation with Tsunade? Even if he was convinced she had an ulterior motive for her sudden friendliness.

"Very well." Said him, getting up on his feet and grabbing a sheet to cover his body. He then leaned his back at the wall beside the glass window and then continued. "You can talk."

Tsunade remained in bed, sitting on it while covering her large breasts with another sheet before starting to talk. "So, how's the village? I don't know anything about what's happening since I've been stuck inside this place all day."

Sasuke answered and they continued to talk for a long time. He told her about the village, about Orochimaru governing in his place, about his daily life, his political system and his plans for the future. He seemed to have gotten decently comfortable with their talk, so Tsunade decided to finally try to get the information out of him.

"So, that day you told me that i had been chosen to become one of your spouses, who are the others?" Asked her, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Temari of the Sand." Answered Sasuke, casually, and a bit bluntly.

Tsunade was quite surprised at who the girls were. Hinata was probably chosen for her bloodline trait but she had no idea why Sasuke would pick Ino, Ten Ten and Temari as well. Was it random? There was no way, she thought. She wanted to ask more, but since Sasuke answered so bluntly, she decided not to push it and move on with the conversation.

"So, how are they doing? Do you visit them often like you do me?" Asked Tsunade, again trying her best to sound casual.

"Actually, i haven't visited them yet." Sasuke replied, closing his eyes. "You’re the first and only person i have ever had sex in my life." Tsunade widened her eyes, she was a bit shocked by that information, why wasn't he going to visit the other girls? That didn’t make much sense. Even still, hearing that she'd been Sasuke’s first made her heart skip a beat, she wasn’t expecting that. Even with everything about him, Sasuke was still an inexperienced boy when it came to sex.

"Our son will be capable of unlocking the ultimate bloodline trait: the Rinnegan. He’ll be the most powerful of my children, no doubt about it, and most likely my heir, that's why I decided to come to you first. I must ensure you're pregnant before attempting on other woman, he has to be my firstborn." Tsunade frowned, the reason as to why she was first made a bit of sense now. He wasn't lying, but yet she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed by that answer, as if deep down, she wanted for him to have said something else. The reason for that she didn’t really know, after all, this conversation was supposed to be just a cover up for acquiring information.

The room then went silent, the conversation finally dying down. Lightning struck a few more times, until Tsunade, still a bit confused, decided to act.

The woman stood up to her feet as well. Dropping the sheet and letting the light of the constant lighting shine on her beautiful body, her blonde hair was let loose and contrasted beautifully with the darkness of the night and the lightning outside. Sasuke stared at her as she moved up close to him, grabbed his right hand and put in on her waist, their eyes fixated on one another.

"Then i guess we'd better get back to work." She said, as she planted a quick kiss on Sasuke’s lips. Tsunade didn't know for sure why she was acting that way, she was doing it all on impulse, that man was her enemy, he was hurting her. Even so, something inside her couldn't help but want him more. Was it because his was the only face she’d seen in weeks? Maybe, or maybe it was something more, something deeper. Was she going crazy? She thought that was also a possibility. But that wasn’t the time to think about that stuff. After their lips parted, Sasuke, consumed by lust, quickly fell on the bed atop Tsunade, making out with her, as she could feel his penis getting hard once more and it touching her belly. She moaned softly, as he grabbed her hands with his own.

Sasuke wasn’t being as rough today, was it because of their talk? Was the Supreme Leader that starved for attention that he’d soften up so much with so little? Tsunade thought, her wondering being interrupted by Sasuke penetrating her again, this time his cock sliding inside much faster, since her vagina was already wet.The Uchiha started to thrust slowly and steadily, making Tsunade feel only pleasure, not pain. Her mind was confused and conflicted as always, but this time, she was being more efficient in pushing all those thoughts aside and simply enjoying the moment.

Without even thinking, Tsunade grabbed Sasuke with her arms and hugged him as they had sex, burying his face in her breasts. This time she achieved her climax sooner, and it was the contracting of her pussy that made him orgasm too, once again shooting all of his sperm deep inside her womb. Sasuke still laid atop her, as they both were basking in the afterglow. She could see that he was still clinging to her, and wondered what was happening. 

She knew the tragedy that had befallen the Uchiha clan when Sasuke was but a child. He had grown up alone, with no one there for him. Maybe that was the reason as to why he so desperately wanted to rebuild his clan, he wanted to have a family once more, not just to preserve his legacy. And with that, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit sorry for him, even though she knew that he was still a monster who’d do any manner of atrocities to get his way.

It was then that she noticed that he was asleep. Sasuke had never actually fallen asleep after their sex, and yet there he was. Was it because their conversation had made him drop his guard? Could be, or maybe he was just exhausted. Regardless, there he was: the Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi nations sleeping naked atop Tsunade.

That was her chance. She could end everything, or at least give the world a fighting chance against that oppressive regime. She could just grab a pillow and suffocate the sleeping Sasuke, she could do that even without her ninja skills. This was her chance to maybe quickstart a process that would lead the ninja world to its eventual liberation.

But she just couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Maybe if she hadn’t lost the Will of Fire she would have done it, but not anymore. Her fighting spirit was gone. And for some reason, she started feeling that she enjoyed the warmth of that body pressed against her in those normally cold and lonely nights. And so, she cuddled him and soon enough, fell asleep on her own, feeling clean instead of dirty.

Outside the window, sitting on a tree branch by the Uchiha Manor, an ANBU Black Ops ninja watched what happened inside that room.


	3. Kindling

Chapter 3 -

A full month had passed since Sasuke started to become intimate with Tsunade. Ever since the first day, the teenager would, every single night, pay a nightly visit to the former hokage and they would have sex. At first, Tsunade accepted it because she didn't have a choice, but with time, she had grown to appreciate the Uchiha's company and he felt the same with her. They would have long conversations in the nights they met instead of just sex, and with Sasuke being the only social interaction Tsunade was allowed to have, she had even, strangely enough, started to look forward to his visits.

That night was no different for the most part. The weather was stormy as always and Sasuke arrived at Tsunade's fancy room at just about the time he arrived every other day. They fucked passionately and climaxed multiple times during sex. They were now both laying naked in bed sideways, with the boy hugging her from behind, as they still recovered from the recent round of sex they had.

Tsunade was still feeling the effects of her post orgasm bliss, and despite her body being a state of relaxation, her mind was still full of conflict. She truly accepted that she wasn't going to escape from her new life any time soon, but the dynamics of that New, strange, relationship with Sasuke was still something she hadn't been able to wrap her head around as of yet. She had many doubts, and many insecurities.

And, as she was still slightly drunk over the pleasure, she made the decision of directly confronting Sasuke on something that'd been on her head for quite some time now. She turned around and looked at his closed eyes, which he opened after noticing her change in position.

"Sasuke." She said, staring at him, with a hint of hesitation in her Voice.

"What is it?" He asked, bluntly.

"Doesn't it gross you out?" She asked, genuinely intrigued."To be intimate with an old lady like me?" Finished the kunoichi. Hearing that, Sasuke could tell that she was serious in her question, this wasn't teasing, she was actually curious about that and it was probably something that had been bothering her for a while now.

"It doesn't." He replied, closing his eyes again, as if he didn't think that topic of conversation was worthy of his attention. But Tsunade wasn't satisfied yet, she wanted a real answer.

"Is it because of my body?" She asked. "My mind is still that of an old woman, doesn't that make any difference to you?" Tsunade was insistent, but Sasuke couldn't really piece it together why that was as of yet.

The Uchiha took a long breath before answering her. "It seems that you're forgetting that i'm only doing this for the sake of reviving my clan." Sasuke got up and sat on the bed, turning his back on her. "Your appearance and personality are… irrelevant to me." Lighting shone outside the window, illuminating Sasuke's face for a few seconds as he spoke.

Tsunade looked down after hearing that answer for an instant, feeling a tad disappointed. In truth, she wanted Sasuke to say something that validated her, which ended up not happening. She quickly snapped out of it though, and realized what she'd been thinking and saying. What the hell is happening to me? She thought, looking a bit distressed. Why do I care about the way this monster sees me? 

She reflected on everything for a few seconds. Why did she want Sasuke to tell her something that validated her? Why was that suddenly important to the former Hokage? This was something she couldn't really answer as of yet, and so simply decided to believe that it was the isolation and the sexual bliss messing with her head.

They didn't talk anymore that night, and soon after, went to sleep.

-x-

The next morning, it was a very cloudy day, but it wasn't raining. Tsunade woke up to find out that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and surprisingly, the door to her room was open. Walking out was the first thing that went through her head, but she hesitated a bit at first. Could it have been just a mistake? She thought. No, even if Sasuke forgot it one of the guards wouldn've locked the place up.

After a few minutes of pondering, she decided to finally get out of that room. She got up from the bed, still naked, and opened up the nearby closet. She had never checked it up, so she was quite surprised to see that it had a few kimonos inside.

She picked a white pair of plain white lacy underwear, and a red and black kimono with the symbol of the Uchiha Clan in the back. After she dressed herself and put on a pair of sandals, the blonde woman finally got out of her luxurious prison.

As she walked out of the room, she was met with a very ornate corridor. She didn't recognize it, it seemed that Sasuke had really made some radical changes to the place. 

Tsunade walked down the corridor, aimlessly, content to be able to see something other than those oh so familiar four walls. But she, being as smart as she was, still had a bit of a gut feeling that there had to be something more.

As she turned a corner, she was met with the sight of a young maid with Brown hair sweeping the floor with a broom and humming a cheerful melody. This was her chance, Tsunade decided to try to ask the maid about what was happening.

"Excuse me…" Tsunade said, approaching her, as the maid raised her eyebrows as she finally noticed Tsunade's presence, she was so startled that she even dropped her broom.

"La… Lady Hokage!" She said, her face getting all red immediately after realizing something. "Sorry! I meant Lady Uchiha."

Tsunade was caught a bit off guard by that last part, never in her life she expected to be called "Lady Uchiha" by someone. "You can just call me Lady Tsunade. What's your name?" The blonde answered, in a calm tone.

"A… alright." The maid seemed to have quieted down. Tsunade gave her a small smile, she reminded her a bit of Shizune with the way she freaked out. "I'm Anri, I work as a mais here. What is it that you require, Lady Tsunade?"

"I woke up and the door to my room was open." Tsunade started talking, crossing her arms. "Is there something to it?"

The maid looked away, still feeling a bit awkward at having that conversation. "Earlier today, the Supreme Leader told everyone who works here that you'd be allowed to leave the room. He also told us to assist you with whatever you need."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Of course she didn't expect Sasuke to keep her locked up in that room forever knowing what he was up to, but she wondered why he chose to allow her to leave now. Anyway, she still needed more information.

"Can i leave the manor too?" Asked the former Hokage. 

"I'm afraid not." The maid looked down, looking disappointed at herself. "I heard him tell the guards to not let you out."

Tsunade's mind started to wander. Could that be a test? Maybe Sasuke let her out of the room as a test to see if she would go against him if given the choice. She deduced that, if that was the case, then she'd probably be locked up again in the room or at least under a lot more surveillance if she tried to escape. But maybe, if she stayed put and warned his trust, she'd be allowed outside of the manor, she'd be allowed to walk the streets of Konoha once more.

"I see, thank you for answering my questions, Anri." Tsunade said in a calm tone, smiling gently to the young girl. The maid opened up a bright smile after hearing that. "Anytime, Lady Tsunade!" She then continued. "If you want, i can give you a tour of the place, it's reaaally big here!" 

The young mais shone as bright as the sun, and Tsunade decided that it couldn't hurt to have some company. "Alright then, lead the way."

"Yay!" Anri picked up her broom, feeling incredibly excited, and started to lead Tsunade through the halls and corridors of the mansion. As they walked, they talked about various things, although the extroverted Anri, now used to Tsunade's presence, did most of the talking.

"Do you have any family, Anri?" The former hokage asked, as they walked through an open courtyard.

"My father and mother died in the war." The maid answered, feeling a bit down for a second. "And since i have a little brother, i had to get this job as a maid to pay our rent and put food on the table."

Tsunade looked a bit concerned. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, it seems like it's a touchy subject to you."

The girl smiled again, without any hint of sadness. "I'm used to this life, and i actually really like this job, although o probably won't be able to continue for long…" Her cheeks got a bit red after saying that.

"Huh?" Said Tsunade a bit confused.

"I have someone." Said the girl, in a sweet tone. "And we might get married soon, so…"

Tsunade smiled back. 

"Congratulations!" Said the blonde kunoichi. "Although i have to say that it's a shame to know that you'll be leaving soon, you remind me of a very dear person." She thought of her protegé and aide Shizune.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" The girl answered, full of joy.

The duo then got to a very ornate dining room, Tsunade could feel the smell of food being made in a room right next to where she was.

"Those are the kitchens." Said the maid. "The cooks are really nice and they sometimes let me borrow some dinner to give to my brother, but please don't tell that to the other maids, they'll gossip for sure." Anri explained, as they left the place continuing their tour.

The duo then arrived at a really big and round room, with an ornate staircase in the middle leading to the upper floors, right in front of it was a giant wooden door with two ANBU Black Ops guards guarding it.

"This is the entrance." Said Anri, as they walked into the place.

One of the ANBU guards, a man with a cat-like mask, was quickly noticed by Tsunade to be ogling her ample chest. The Hokage frowned, disappointed at Sasuke's choice of guards. Anri also seemed a little bit uneasy to be there.

"Hey there, Anri." The guarda said. "And you're the former Hokage, Lady Uchiha am I right?" The man asked, in a laid back tone, devoid of any respect. Tsunade was getting annoyed by the second, she didn't really like all of the special treatment she was getting, but for some reason disliked even more the way that man carried himself. She didn't even dignify him with an answer.

"Hi, Satoru…" Said Anri, clearly uncomfortable. "Lady Tsunade, how about we get going? There's still much to be seen."

Tsunade knew that the girl was trying to get out of there as fast as possible, and so, went along with it. And they left the entrance, once again walking the endless corridors of the place. Sometimes, they'd see and greet a few other maids doing the cleaning of the place.

"If you want, i can talk to Sasuke   
to have that man sent away. I'm sure he won't mind replacing a single guard." Tsunade suggested, casually.

Anri got all red again. "No, please don't bother with that!" Anri looked conflicted. "He's just a little pushy, but I can handle him."

Tsunade saw how much she didn't want that situation to escalate, so she decided to respect that decision and drop the issue.

They walked for a few more hours, eventually reaching a beautiful balcony with a breathtaking vista of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Tsunade was in awe, this was totally different from what she could see through the window of her room. She could finally have a full view of the rebuilt village, and the imposing spheres of rock containing the Tailed Beasts decorating the cloudy, greyish, sky

"I guess that's all for today." Said Anri, giving Tsunade a little bow. "I still have work to do, so I have to get going now."

"It was good meeting you, Anri." Said the blonde lady.

"You too, Lady Tsunade!" She gave her another sloppy bow. "Anything you need, just tell me and i'll do my best to assist you."

Tsunade chuckled as she saw the girl head back, humming her cheerful melody with her broom in hand. She then took her attention back to the Village. From a distance, she could see that the people still worked and carried on with her lives, no different from how it had been before Sasuke took control. She sat on a chair and started to observe the Village as she pondered.

Tsunade kept reflecting. The only difference now is that wars would never happen again. Never again good kids and men like Nawaki, Dan, Jiraya and Naruto would die as the result of a war. Because no one in the world could challenge Sasuke's rule, in a way, he had achieved peace in the ninja world.

She started to ponder if what he did had really been all that terrible, and with that little thought exercise, many hours had passed. It was already nighttime, and Tsunade was getting a little bit hungry.

She went to the dining room and had some Sushi. The food was of the highest quality, and she really enjoyed It, and even though it was the same she ate back when she was at her room, this one tasted better for some reason. Sasuke was late, so Tsunade ended up eating alone.

After finishing it, she started to make her way back to her room. It was already late at night, so most of the servants had already left or went to sleep, so the manor was incredibly quiet, except for the thunderstorm that had once again started outside.

And as Tsunade walked, she started to notice a faint sound coming from a different room, apparently one for guests. She got curious, and as she approached the place, she started to realize that those noises were quite sinister.

They were sounds of effort, like there was some kind of struggle happening. Alarmed, the blonde kunoichi started to run towards the room entering through the open door, only to find Anri pressed against the wall by the ANBU Black Ops ninja with the cat mask from earlier.

"S… stop!" Anri yelled desperately, with tears in her eyes. "I already have someone!"

"Quiet!" Said Satoru, giving her a punch to the gut. "I've been attracted to you for a while now! And since you're leaving soon to get married to some loser, there's no way i'm gonna miss out on popping your cherry!"

Tears flowed through Anri's cheeks as she tried, in vain, to push that man away. Tsunade couldn't simply stand by and watch that anymore.

"Hey, you scum!" She yelled, furious, as she walked towards him. "Get your hands off her right now!"

The man turned around and punched Tsunade in the face, with full force, making her fall to the ground. For a moment, Tsunade forgot that all of her power was sealed by Orochimaru's wristbands. "You're the Hokage? Nah, i guess that now you're just some bitch that the Supreme Leader is keeping here, huh? Without your powers and all." He said, stepping at her head. "Don't worry, if you want it so much then let me finish with Anri and I'll do you too."

Tsunade was livid, and Anri watched the situation unfold, terrified. "You think you can get away with this!?" Tsunade yelled again. "Sasuke will have your head!"

The masked man chuckled. "And who's gonna tell him about today?" Turning his back, once again walking towards Anri. "I can just kill you both when i'm finished, then there won't be anyone to snitch on me!"

Anri was sobbing without Control at that point, and Tsunade was frustrated at being unable to do anything. It seemed that was the end of the line for them, until…

The door got kicked, and a shadowy figure walked into the room. One red and the other purple, them both filled with boiling, pure, hatred. The ANBU turned around, and his expression turned to one of pure terror once he realized who was that person standing there.

"Sasuke!" Said Tsunade, in a desperate tone.

"Su… Supreme Leader!" The ANBU walked back a few steps, his legs shaking with fear. "How much did you hear?"

Sasuke stared at him like a hawk stares at its prey, that look was the same one that Sasuke had once given to his brother Itachi and to the late elder Danzo Shimura. It was of pure murderous intent.

"I heard enough." He bluntly stated, as a purple aura started to emanate from him, a ribcage of chakra forming around his body, alongside a skeletal arm that easily grabbed the man.

"Please! Don't do it!" The masked man screamed, as he felt the skeletal hand tighten up around him, more and more, until his bones slowly started to crack and rip, until his body was eventually crushed in a bloody mess.

As Sasuke's Susanoo disappeared, what remained of that man got all over the moon, including over Anri's clothes. The girl was paralyzed in fear, unable to do anything. Tsunade rushed to her direction and took her in her arms, the girl was shaking, her eyes seemingly lost, devoid of all the cheerfulness they had just earlier that day.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she hugged the poor young maid. Tsunade was putting up a tough front as she always did, but she really did feel devastated on the inside. That girl didn't deserve that, it was too painful.

Sasuke turned his back and started walking away. "I'll be waiting in your room." He said, bluntly.

Tsunade frowned, how could he be so insensitive? Didn't he see the state in which that poor maid was? Anyway, he wasn't the priority now, Tsunade needed to get Anri home.

The blonde kunoichi reached out to some of the other maids that lived in the manor, they then took the still shocked Anri back to her own house. Tsunade was feeling a bit unsure about not going with them, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to leave the place.

But now, it was time to deal with Sasuke.

After everything that happened that night, Tsunade wasn't really thinking straight. She'd always been hotheaded, and sometimes still acted on impulse despite the amount of experience she had. The way Sasuke acted in that delicate situation really bothered her, and she was fully intent on confronting the Supreme Leader.

Tsunade quickly opened the door to her room, finding a fully clothed Sasuke waiting for her by the window.

"You took your time." He commented in a casual manner, making Tsunade even more aggravated.

"I was helping that poor girl!" Tsunade shot at him, angry. "How can you be so damn insensitive? I thought you of all people would know the kind of trauma she could get from situations like that!"

Sasuke too started to get a bit aggravated by the mere mention of his past, making him give her a serious look.

"I saved her, and you too." Sasuke answered, trying to remain composed. "What more did you want me to do?"

Tsunade walked closer to him, he still couldn't understand. "You did, and for that I'm grateful. But would it hurt to show a little bit more empathy?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed. "And how do you suggest that i do that? And why should I bother?"

"Give her a few days off to recover. You're her boss, try to be a bit more considerate." Tsunade crossed her arms, lecturing him, after all, she was still much older and him still a teenager. "And next time you go save someone, at least try to make some effort not to scare them to near death!"

That was it, Sasuke didn't have the patience for this useless and meaningless conversation. He was the Supreme Leader, didn't he have enough burdens on his back already? He thought.

"I'll do it then." He answered, but Tsunade had been a bit too successful in pushing his buttons earlier. "But in exchange, next time, try to be a bit more appreciative when someone saves you."

Tsunade's eyes widened, she gritted her teeth. Now he had crossed the line, she was about to explode, and Sasuke was gonna hear everything that she kept bottled up for all those weeks.

And then, she slapped him in the face.

"Save me!? Don't make me laugh!" Said her. "You want me to be brutally honest with you!? You're the same as that man! You did to me the exact same thing he wanted to do with Anri!"

Sasuke's face got red with anger as he heard Tsunade make that comparison, how dare she compare her to that filthy bastard!?

"I did not!" He raised his voice, getting more angry by the second. "I gave you a choice!"

"Oh yeah? Become your wife or die? You sure did give me some great options!" She shot back, sarcastically, but still incredibly pissed off.

"All I did, I did for the preservation of my Clan!" He shouted, his rage almost palpable.

"And that suddenly makes everything ok, right?" She threw it right back at him. Tsunade knew that her and Sasuke's circumstances were different from Satoru and Anri's, but at this moment she just wanted to hurt Sasuke. 

The Supreme Leader clenched his fists, a story of emotions raging inside his mind. Feeling conflicting with each other, his perceptions clashing, his convictions being thrown one against the other. And yet, he was still unsure of what to feel for Tsunade, unable to hate her the same way he hated so many others in the past.

And so, without thinking, he answered:

"Then…" He started to speak, going back to getting more calm. "I'll give you another option."

Tsunade took a step back, she wasn't expecting that.

"Leave this place, leave the village, and never come back. Don't worry, i'll have Orochimaru release the seal in your wristbands." He turned away from her, seemingly uncaring as always. "I don't need the rinnegan, I'll make do with the other girls."

For some reason, Tsunade's heart sunk as she heard that. Even though she was getting what she originally wanted, her freedom, that "third option" Sasuke had just given her didn't bring her happiness, only pain.

She immediately started to regret lashing out at Sasuke the way she did. It was true that he saved her and Anri, but Sasuke was a broken man, he'd been that way ever since his childhood. That's why he was so stern and seemingly uncaring, but of course, she already knew that it was just a facade.

But now, none of that mattered anymore. Sasuke didn't want her there anymore, he didn't need her, and so, it would be shameful of her to stay any longer.

Without saying anything else, Tsunade walked out of her room. And then through the corridors, in the direction of the entrance hall, giving those ornate walls one last look. And as she finally reached the entrance, she put her right hand at the great wooden door.

She tried pushing it, but couldn't, as if she was still a bit conflicted. Even so, with a heavy heart, she did soldier on, and started to open the heavy piece of wood, until she noticed a presence behind her.

The blonde looked back, and she saw Sasuke. As the lights were out, she couldn't really see his face, but she felt something different on him.

"Sasuke?" She asked, intrigued, letting go of the door.

"Tsunade." He replied, a hint of pain in his tone. "Please… stay." He hesitated for a long time before completing the sentence, Tsunade noticing how conflicted his tone of voice sounded, as if he himself didn't really know why he was doing that.

The only thing that Sasuke knew for sure, was that he didn't want to lose Tsunade like he did Itachi, his father and his mother.

"I'm…" He started to speak once again. "I'm sorry." Sasuke finished, making Tsunade take a step back, surprised.

The former Hokage almost could her own heartbeat after hearing Sasuke's words. A warm feeling growing inside her, the same warmth she had felt decades ago when she was in a relationship with Dan. That was all Tsunade needed to hear, and as if for a moment all of her doubts had disappeared, she started to walk towards Sasuke, getting ever closer, staring at his eyes, with her expression however, still conflicted.

Until their lips met, and she gave him a kiss, grabbing his waist, as they made out in that enormous hall, under the terrible rainstorm that raged outside. As they felt each other's tongues, and lovingly brushed their lips against each other's. Soon, after separating, Sasuke grabbed her, as if he was carrying a princess, and took her back to her room, Tsunade clinging to him, not a word being said by either one of them.

They wasted no time once they got back to the room.

Sasuke carefully laid her in the bed, taking of his clothes, and then hers. He looked at her beautiful figure and then at her face, she had a faint smile, with her cheeks lightly red, as she put her hands atop Sasuke's shoulders and started to caress him.

Each stroke of Tsunade's hand on him eased Sasuke a little bit more, like she was a goddess whose touch forgave him from his every sin. Sasuke too started to caress her, softly placing his hands at her neck, making her stop was she was doing to look at him in the eyes.

Sasuke was the one who kissed her this time, and she could feel him getting hard against her crotch. Naturally, Sasuke penetrated her, and started to slowly move inside her, giving each thrust a little bit of time.

Tsunade was in heaven, there was no pain during sex anymore, she only felt pleasure and maybe even… love? She thought, as she wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and her hands around his neck, deep in the throes of passion with the Uchiha boy. She didn't care about her or his ages any longer, all she cared about at that moment was to be with him.

Soon Sasuke's thrusts started to pick up, and he eventually climaxes inside her, the biggest orgasm of his life so far, sending rope after rope of sperm inside her womb. As they basked in the afterglow, Tsunade still wasn't sdome with pleasuring him.

She got on top of him and grabbed his still hard cock with her right hand, and then, she lowered her head. She could feel the smell of cum coming from his member, but she didn't care, as she started to suck it like a popsicle. The member got increasingly hard as Tsunade suckes and licked it all over, and she was getting hot too, as she started to rub her pussy with her left hand as she gave him head.

Eventually, unable to wait any more, she straddled him and rode him for a long time. The sex they had that night, for some reason, had been the best yet. And Sasuke slept soundly, his head resting at her ample bosom like he was an infant. Tsunade chuckled after realizing that.

"Maybe, just maybe…" She muttered, to herself. "If i stay by his side, I can change him for the better…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didn't trigger anyone with this chapter. Oh well, i told you guys it was gonna get dark.


End file.
